Le Chat VS Le Corbeau
by Paige0703
Summary: Semaine du camp d'entraînement. Tsukishima remarque le manège d'un certaine joueur d'une équipe adversaire. Mais à quoi ce dernier peut-il bien jouer ? Et surtout, en quoi Tsukishima est-il impliqué ?
_**Salut Tout Le Monde !**_

 _ **Nouvelle fic, nouveau couple ! ^^**_

 _ **Me voici de nouveau sur ce fandom avec un nouveau duo, qui je l'espère, sera vous séduire.**_

 _ **Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ceci par vous même.**_

 _ **Un énorme merci à ma correctrice sans qui je ne pourrais poster ^^  
Merci isatis2013**_

 _ **Sur ce : Bonne lecture et à bientôt, je l'espère :)**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Le Chat VS Le Corbeau**_

Kuroo Tetsurō, capitaine de l'équipe masculine de volley-ball de Nekoma, trépignait d'impatience.

Le camp d'été se déroulant à Shinzen était sur le point de commencer et il ne manquait plus qu'une équipe à l'appel : Karasuno. Pendant une semaine, quatre des meilleures équipes de Tokyo en plus de Karasuno, allait faire des matchs d'entraînements. Karasuno, qui avait reçu une invitation de la part de Nekomata sensei, se faisait attendre selon Kuroo. Il avait tellement hâte de les voir arriver... Enfin, plus précisément un joueur qu'il avait déjà remarqué lors de leur toute première rencontre. Il l'avait bien surveillé entre temps, se rendant compte que le jeune homme faisait plus que l'intriguer. Tel un félin guettant sa proie, Kuroo avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur lui et comptait bien le dévorer tout crû !

Le bus de Karasuno se gara enfin sur le parking du lycée. Kuroo regarda les joueurs descendre un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin poser un œil sur le joueur de Karasuno. Le regard toujours aussi indifférent que d'habitude pour ce qui l'entoure, Tsukishima Kei posa enfin le pied sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers le soleil, se protégeant de sa main. _Ce qu'il peut faire chaud ici..._ pensa le joueur des Corbeaux. Il se tourna immédiatement sur sa gauche, sentant un regard insistant sur lui. Il croisa alors le regard du capitaine des Chats et l'air avide de ce dernier ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Ce dernier dû cependant détourner les yeux de sa prochaine victime alors que Sawamura s'approchait de lui.

\- Dis, dis, où est le Skytree ? Demanda Hinata à Kenma.

\- Skytree ? Répéta le passeur de Nekoma, ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

\- Ah ! C'est ça la tour de Tokyo ? Demanda Hinata.

\- C'est un simple relais... lui dit alors Kenma étonné de cette confusion.

\- Attends, vous n'avez pas de relais à Miyagi ou quoi ? Se moqua le capitaine des Chats. J'ai un sentiment de déjà-vu...

\- Tous les relais ressemblent à la tour de Tokyo pour les provinciaux, répliqua le capitaine de Karasuno.

\- Hé, c'est très insultant, remarqua Sugawara. On est à Saitama, là, ajouta-t-il.

Les joueurs en noirs suivirent l'autre équipe qui leur ouvrait le pas vers le gymnase où se dérouleraient les matchs. En plus de Nekoma, Fukurōdani, Ubugawa et Shinzen étaient déjà arrivés.

Après de rapides salutations, l'entraînement pouvait commencer. D'entrée, Karasuno se retrouva contre Fukurōdani alors que Ubugawa et Shinzen s'affrontaient, laissant à Nekoma l'arbitrage. Premier match et première défaite pour l'équipe des Corbeaux. Ces derniers avaient tenté de mettre en pratique toutes leurs nouvelles armes, sans succès pour le moment. Kageyama avait tenté sa nouvelle passe, Azumane son service amélioré alors que Noya avait tenté de jouer les passeurs... Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieure pour faire leur pénalité, Tsukishima sentit un nouveau regard sur lui. Il se tourna instinctivement croisant de nouveau le regard de Kuroo. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents. Un frisson traversa le corps de Tsukishima alors qu'il avait désormais un mauvais pressentiment... Une fois la pénalité faite, tous les joueurs rejoignirent le gymnase pour un nouveau match. La journée passa rapidement et avant que les joueurs ne s'en rendent compte, la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville. Aucune victoire pour les joueurs de Karasuno qui avaient donc multipliés les pénalités.

Pourtant, plutôt que de se reposer, les joueurs de Karasuno préférèrent reprendre leur entraînement :

\- Allons emprunter la tablette d'Ukai san pour revoir l'attaque synchronisée, proposa Sawamura à ses coéquipiers.

\- Ouais ! répondit Sugawara en se redressant.

\- C'est parti ! Ajouta Tanaka.

Azumane préféra, quant à lui, continuer son entraînement au service. Une fois debout, ils rejoignirent leur coach. Yamaguchi pensa alors faire de même et se dirigea vers Tsukishima.

\- Tsukki, je vais faire des services, tu veux... commença Yamaguchi.

\- Je vais prendre un bain et me coucher, le coupa Tsukishima.

\- D'accord, répondit son coéquipier déçu. Tu...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me disais que tu ne faisais pas beaucoup d'entraînement personnalisé... remarqua alors Yamaguchi.

\- On s'entraîne déjà beaucoup trop, rétorqua Kei. En rajouter ne changera rien.

Il s'éloigna alors, n'attendant pas de réponse de son coéquipier. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait l'impression d'être d'une humeur encore pire que d'habitude et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant. Il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui persistait et toujours la sensation de sentir le regard insistant de capitaine de Nekoma sur lui. Que lui voulait-il au juste ? Et pourquoi cela semblait-il avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux, lui qui, en temps normal, n'en aurait rien eu à faire ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait que se soit Kuroo ? C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il quitta le gymnase. Alors qu'il passait près du gymnase numéro 3 :

\- Hé, toi, le gars de Karasuno à lunettes ! L'interpella une voix.

Tsukishima stoppa sa marche avant de se tourner vers sa droite tombant alors sur...

\- Tu veux bien venir contrer ? Demanda Kuroo qui était en compagnie de Bokuto.

Son regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille... en plus il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de se coucher.

\- J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui, dit-il faussement navré. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

\- Quoi ? Dirent en chœur les deux autres joueurs.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'entraîner à l'attaque sans contre ! Lui expliqua Bokuto. S'il te plaît...

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Tsukishima. Demande à ton équipe.

\- Quand Bokuto san s'entraîne à l'attaque, tout le monde part parce que c'est sans fin, expliqua Akaashi.

\- Et moi je suis occupé à l'entraîner, lui, expliqua Kuroo en montrant Lev.

Après une rapide engueulade entre Kuroo et Lev, et une taquinerie pour Bokuto, Kuroo ajouta à l'encontre de Tsukishima.

\- Et toi, tu es un central, dit-il un regard supérieur, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'entraînes un peu plus, non ?

Vexé dans son amour propre, Tsukishima se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kuroo savait s'y prendre avec lui. Durant tout l'entraînement, Tsukishima se sentit minutieusement observé par Kuroo. Était-ce aussi pour ça que ce dernier avait tant tenu à ce que se soit lui qui vienne ? Après une bonne demi-heure, Kuroo rejoignit Tsukishima au contre. Ils continuèrent un bon moment encore.

Finalement voyant que d'autre joueurs arrivaient, Tsukishima trouva enfin une opportunité de partir. _Enfin..._ pensa le joueur de Karasuno.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que le camp d'entraînement avait commencé et Tsukishima n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir à quoi jouait le capitaine de Nekoma. Ce dernier l'interpellait tous les soirs pour qu'il vienne s'entraîner avec lui et Bokuto et à chaque fois il cédait devant les provocations du plus âgé.

Kuroo, de son côté, était bien content que Tsukishima soit aussi manipulable. Il le savait pourtant intelligent en termes de jeu, mais pas assez pour ne pas se laisser avoir par de simples taquineries. Son plan semblait se dérouler parfaitement au point que maintenant il pouvait sentir le regard intrigué du joueur de Karasuno le suivre, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait déjà remarqué ses quelques coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui avait éveillé sa curiosité pour le joueur adverse. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus que lui...

Alors que Karasuno se voyait encore à devoir sprinter sur la colline "fraîche et verdoyante" typique de Shinzen, Kuroo parvint à glisser un mot à Tsukishima lorsque ce dernier passa près de lui :

\- Tu n'es pas très discret, tu sais ?

Tsukishima se tendit légèrement. Il était sûr de s'être montré discret... Ce Chat avait-il des yeux derrière la tête ? Il fit sa pénalité en silence, comme toujours. Le soir venu, il rentra une nouvelle fois le premier au dortoir. Il se hâta de passer devant le gymnase où s'entraînait Kuroo pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois appelé. D'une certaine manière il fut déçu que ce dernier ne le voit pas passer. Une fois dans la chambre, il commença à écouter de la musique tout en feuilletant un magazine. Au bout d'une demi-heure qui lui paru durer une éternité, il posa son casque sur son sac avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Il avait besoin de se défouler et surtout d'enlever cette image de Kuroo de son esprit. Oubliez le son de sa voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Oublier ce que ce dernier lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille ce matin là... Oui, il voulait tout faire pour l'oublier ! Il marcha sans but dans l'immense cours avant de se retrouver devant le gymnase où il avait vu Kuroo pour la dernière fois. La porte entrebâillée, il entra doucement. Personne... Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour il entendit du bruit provenant du local de rangement. Un peu trop curieux il alla voir qui se trouvait là-bas. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oh, tu as finalement changé d'avis et tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ? Ou tu es enfin venu pour te confesser ? Demanda Kuroo un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Tsukishima déglutit péniblement.

\- Comme si je pouvais vouloir m'entraîner à cette heure-ci, répondit-il.

\- C'est donc pour une confession que tu es là alors ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Kuroo tout ouïe.

\- Je n'ai rien à confesser, répondit Tsukishima en détournant les yeux.

Alors que Kuroo allait rétorquer, ils entendirent du bruit venant de l'extérieur et se rapprochant de leur position. Le capitaine de Nekoma attrapa Tsukishima par la main avant de l'attirer dans le local. Ne s'étant pas attendu à être tiré aussi brusquement, Tsukishima faillit perdre l'équilibre. C'est finalement Kuroo qui le rattrapa, l'attirant tout contre lui.

\- C'était moins une, dit alors Kuroo, chatouillant Tsukishima de son souffle, au creux de son cou.

Il fut bien heureux de sentir le plus jeune frissonner tout contre lui. Tsukishima se dégagea de cette étreinte alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient désormais entendre dans le gymnase. Kuroo attira Kei dans le fond avant de le faire se baisser derrière les paniers de ballons. Kuroo se colla volontairement contre lui. Tsukishima chercha à se dégager et finit par glisser se retrouvant allongé sur le dos, Kuroo à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit avant de se refermer. Quelques secondes après ils entendirent les bruits de pas s'éloigner et la porte du gymnase se refermer.

\- Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant, remarqua alors Kuroo.

Tsukishima était bien satisfait que la pièce soit quasiment plongée dans la pénombre. Comme ça, le capitaine des Chats ne pouvait pas voir la rougeur de ses joues.

\- N'importe quoi, parvint finalement à articuler Tsukishima.

Kuroo baissa un peu plus son visage vers celui du blond, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Tu crois tout de même pas que je ne t'ai pas vu m'observer avec envie ?

Tsukishima pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kuroo sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou la pièce, mais il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud ici.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... tenta Tsukishima en vain. Et puis d'abord c'est toi qui passe ton temps à m'observer, dit-il espérant reprendre le dessus. Et aussi, si tu pouvais te lever ?

Kuroo bougea légèrement sa jambe, frôlant volontaire l'entrejambe de Tsukishima. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps de ce dernier.

\- Et moi, je suis sur que ça te plaît... n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Kuroo.

Tsukishima posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Kuroo voulant ainsi l'éloigner de lui. Il ne s'était alors pas attendu à ce que ce dernier ne lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Tout serait plus simple si tu étais un peu plus honnête avec toi-même, lui fit alors remarquer Kuroo.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Tsukishima d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi... dit alors Kuroo de but en blanc.

 _Comment ? Comment peut-il savoir alors que je me pose encore la question ?_ Se demanda Tsukishima sous le choc. Pourtant, il nia encore une fois.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Kei la voix de moins en moins assurée.

\- Bien, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, on sera deux.

Sans le moindre signe, Kuroo s'empara des lèvres si tentantes de Tsukishima. Il put sentir l'étonnement de ce dernier à se voir ravir ses lèvres si soudainement, mais au lieu de le repousser, inconsciemment, Tsukishima tira sur le maillot de Kuroo, le rapprochant alors de lui. Il finit par répondre maladroitement au baiser de son aîné. Kuroo passa alors une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son vis-à-vis. Tsukishima ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce baiser depuis si longtemps. Il laissa finalement échapper un léger soupir de bien-être devant les nombreux baisers que Kuroo lui donnait, encore et encore. Pourtant, à bout de souffle, Kuroo s'éloigna légèrement, posant son front sur celui du plus jeune.

\- Alors ? Toujours pas décidé à parler ?

\- Je ne vois toujours pas à quoi tu fais référence.

Un nouveau baiser aussi léger qu'une plume fut initié par Kuroo. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il n'y en eut qu'un seul.

\- Toujours pas prêt à avouer tes sentiments à mon égard ?

\- Je ne ressens rien...

Encore une fois Kuroo s'empara de ses lèvres dans un rapide baiser.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues espèce de pervers !

\- Arrête d'être de mauvaise foi, je sais que tu aimes ça, lui fit remarquer Kuroo.

\- Pas le moins du monde, mentit Tsukishima.

Encore une fois, Kuroo lui vola un baiser.

\- Alors dit moi pourquoi ton corps réagit autant ? Demanda le capitaine de Nekoma. Et sache qu'à chaque mensonge de ta part je te punirai par un autre baiser.

\- Je ne vois pas... de quoi... tu parles, acheva finalement Tsukishima tout en fermant les yeux.

Il ne savait pas s'il disait ça pour ne pas admettre que pour une fois quelqu'un avait su parfaitement lire en lui, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette douce torture que lui infligeait Kuroo.

\- Laisse-moi te le montrer alors... murmura Tetsurō à l'oreille de Tsukishima.

Le cœur du blond loupa un battement quand il sentit les grandes mains de Kuroo se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Il lui caressa le ventre avant de remonter lentement vers sa poitrine, le faisant frissonner. Il releva finalement le tee-shirt avant de faire pleuvoir une pluie de baisers papillons sur le torse de Kei. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, sentant le désir grandir peu à peu en lui. S'il continuait à le torturer ainsi, il n'aurait plus la force de se défendre. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment envie que tout s'arrête. Il sentit la langue de Kuroo venir taquiner ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Un faible gémissement lui échappa. Tsukishima couvrit alors sa bouche de ses mains, mais trop tard... rien n'avait échappé au capitaine des Chats. Ce dernier bougea légèrement sa jambe, une nouvelle fois. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard emplit d'envie du Corbeau.

\- Alors, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ton corps ne réagit pas ?

\- …

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais ton silence compte aussi comme un mensonge puisque tu ne réponds pas.

Kuroo initia un nouveau baiser plein de fougue et de passion. Il eut alors le plaisir de sentir les bras de Tsukishima venir s'enrouler autour de son cou avant de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kuroo pour explorer plus en profondeur le corps du beau blond. Il redescendit sa main avec une lenteur calculée avant de la passer sous la ceinture du short. Un hoquet de surprise de la part de Tsukishima, alors que Kuroo posait sa main sur son membre, fit sourire le chat noir. Tsukishima se laissa complètement porter par tout ce plaisir qui déferlait dans son corps alors que Kuroo l'emmenait sans ménagement au septième ciel. C'est dans un nouveau gémissement que Tsukishima atteignit le point de non retour. Les yeux hermétiquement clos, la seule chose dont il avait maintenant conscience était la main de Kuroo caressant doucement ses cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser.

Quand Tsukishima revint sur terre, ses habits étaient de nouveau en place et Kuroo était assis à ses côtés, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller où les autres vont venir nous chercher, remarqua le capitaine de Nekoma.

\- Mmm, fut tout ce que Tsukishima parvint à articuler.

Kuroo se leva avant de tendre une main au plus jeune. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement et se leva seul. Ils sortirent de la pièce puis du gymnase.

\- Bon, je vais de ce pas prendre une bonne douche froide. À moins que tu ne veuilles m'accompagner ? Demanda Kuroo en passant un bras autour du cou de Tsukishima.

\- Même pas en rêve, lui répondit le blond.

Cette réponse fit sourire Tetsurō qui ajouta alors :

\- Tu sais ce qui t'arrive si tu me mens ?

Tsukishima tressaillit avant de sentir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres lui être ravies.

\- Cette fois je ne mentais pas ! S'écria presque le corbeau.

\- Oh ? "Cette fois" ? Et donc tu mentais bien plus tôt alors ?

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage du capitaine. Tsukishima ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer. À quoi bon répondre, il ne ferait que s'enfoncer encore plus. Les deux joueurs se séparèrent rapidement. Pendant que l'un se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, l'autre, se rendit aux douches. Une fois sûr que son camarade ne pouvait plus le voir, Tsukishima se permit un léger sourire. Il s'était fait avoir du début à la fin, mais ce n'était pas si mal que ça en fait ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Toute la journée suivante, Tsukishima sentit le regard possessif de Tetsurō sur lui. Dès qu'il osait le regarder, c'était avec un sourire carnassier que l'accueillait le capitaine des Chats.

Le soir venu, alors que Tsukishima quittait une nouvelle fois le gymnase avant tout le monde, il entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom. Yamaguchi commença alors à lui parler, lui faisant la morale :

\- Tu as toujours su régler les choses intelligemment et avec classe. Moi, je t'envie à chaque fois.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Tsukishima.

\- Mais ces dernier temps t'es trop naze ! Osa enfin dire son ami. Hinata va peut-être devenir un petit géant. Mais toi, il te suffit de le surpasser ! Tu n'as qu'à devenir meilleur que lui, en le prouvant par ta force ! Tu es grand, intelligent et tu as un bon instinct, continua Yamaguchi. Alors pourquoi décides-tu que tu ne pourrais pas aller plus loin ?

\- Admettons, dit enfin Tsukishima. Je me donne à fond et je deviens le meilleur joueur de Karasuno... Et après ? Si par miracle on arrive à aller aux nationales, il se passe quoi après ? Il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort. Même en donnant un résultat correct, je ne serais jamais le meilleur ! S'emporta Kei. Je perdrais forcément quelque part ! Tout le monde sait ça. Alors comment vous faites pour être aussi motivés ?

\- C'est évident ! Ajouta Yamaguchi en attrapant soudainement son ami par le tee-shirt. Par fierté, ça ne te suffit pas ?

Dire que Tsukishima était étonné était un euphémisme. Il était tellement rare que Yamaguchi s'énerve ainsi, encore plus contre lui.

\- Alors, là... reprit Tsukishima après de longues secondes de silence. Je n'imaginais pas voir ça un jour, continua Kei alors que Yamaguchi venait de le lâcher.

Tsukishima surprit son ami en souriant.

\- Depuis combien de temps as-tu autant la classe ? Demanda alors Kei. C'était classe.

Tsukishima se rendit alors compte qu'il ne faisait que ruminer dans son coin. Que se soit concernant le volley ou concernant ses sentiments pour Kuroo. Il laissa son ami et partit se renseigner un peu plus auprès d'autres joueurs. En fait, c'était un peu une excuse. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était revoir Kuroo... mais ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer. Encore moins au principal concerné.

Il s'entraîna finalement avec lui et Bokuto avant que la plupart des joueurs ne finisse par partir. La venue de Tsukishima de sa propre initiative les avait tous surpris, surtout le capitaine de Nekoma. C'est pourtant bien heureux qu'il s'entraîna avec lui avant de se retrouver seul.

\- Je te manquais déjà ? Lui demandaTetsurō.

Tsukishima avait bien faillit répondre "Non". Il s'était retenu de peu, sachant que son vis-à-vis devinerait vite que c'était un mensonge.

\- Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?

Tsukishima retint difficilement un sourire avant de lever la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de Kuroo, et de répondre :

\- Non.

Devant le regard de défi du plus jeune, Kuroo sourit à son tour.

\- Je vais devoir te punir on dirait, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Comme si j'avais peur, ajouta Tsukishima sur un ton de défi.

Il se sentit soudainement tirer en avant, avant qu'une bouche inquisitrice ne vienne s'écraser sur la sienne. C'est avec un sourire et une envie non dissimulé qu'il l'accueillit. Kuroo posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attirant le corps du plus jeune contre le sien.

\- Et pour la confession alors ?

\- Pourquoi devrai-je me confesser alors que tu n'as rien fait ? Répondit Tsukishima.

Kuroo sourit devant cette réponse dite, une nouvelle fois, sur un ton impertinent. Il se pencha un peu plus vers le blond avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je ressens : je t'aime Megane kun !

Il put sentir un frisson parcourir le corps de Tsukishima alors qu'il devinait un sourire sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Moi, je déteste les chats, ajouta Tsukishima sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Cela n'y manqua pas, il se fit de nouveau punir par un baiser qui dura bien plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Ils durent se séparer alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Quelques secondes après Kenma et Hinata venaient les chercher pour le dîner.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le reste du camp se passa plus que bien. Tsukishima semblait plus s'investir dans les matchs et dans les entraînements, ce qui fit plaisir à ses camarades. Il ne loupait pas non plus la moindre occasion de rejoindre Kuroo à la fin de ses entraînements et encore moins l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec lui. Même s'il n'était pas encore honnête envers ses sentiments, en tout cas à voix haute, il savait que Kuroo voyait claire dans ses mensonges. C'est plus qu'à contre cœur que le jour du retour sonna. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne purent pas avoir les au revoir qu'ils souhaitaient.

\- Reviens quand tu veux Megane kun, dit Kuroo.

\- Comme si je pouvais avoir envie de revenir, remarqua Tsukishima.

Évidemment Kuroo sut immédiatement que c'était un mensonge. Il profita du fait d'être en retrait des autres pour voler un dernier baiser à son cher et tendre.

\- T'as de la chance qu'il y ait du monde, sinon tu sais ce que je t'aurais réservé, remarqua Tetsurō quelque peu contrarié.

\- Pas de chance pour toi...

\- La prochaine fois que je te croise, je te cloue le bec, dit Kuroo.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit alors Tsukishima un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il monta dans le bus, s'installant côté fenêtre. Yamaguchi prit place à ses côtés. Tsukishima jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire de Kuroo avant de lire sur les lèvres de ce dernier :

\- Tu es à moi !

Il sourit un peu plus devant cette affirmation faite avec autant de conviction. _Et qui a dit que j'étais d'accord ?_ pensa le joueur de Karasuno qui n'était pourtant aucunement prêt à nier cette évidence... sauf si c'était pour être puni par son petit ami...


End file.
